Mobile communication devices within the context of the present application include, in particular, cell phones, smart phones, PDAs and other devices used for mobile communication.
Such a retaining arrangement is known, for example, from DE 10 2011 100 540 A1. The accommodating means described therein has retaining elements which interact in a form-fitting manner with the mobile communication device, once inserted into the accommodating means, when the accommodating means is located in the retaining setting. It is not possible for the mobile communication device to be removed in this case. If it is intended for the mobile communication device to be removed from the accommodating means or inserted into the same, the accommodating means has to be moved into the release setting, which is distinguished, for example, in that the retaining elements in the release setting are spaced apart from one another by a greater distance than in the retaining setting. In this case, the mobile communication device can easily be removed from the accommodating means.
Such retaining arrangements are often used in motor vehicles in order to arrange the mobile communication device reliably, during travel, in the field of vision of the motor-vehicle driver. It is important here that the operation of inserting the mobile communication device into the accommodating means can take place as straightforwardly as possible, since this is done often just after the commencement of travel and therefore only with a very low level of concentration. The disadvantage is that the mobile communication device cannot be inserted into the accommodating means if the latter has been moved, for example accidentally, out of the release setting into the retaining setting.
The operation of inserting the mobile communication device into the accommodating means is often a habitual movement which can be carried out blind. However, if the accommodating means is located in the retaining setting, it is not possible for the mobile communication device to be inserted, in which case the mobile communication device may end up falling, for example, into the footwell of the motor vehicle in front of the passenger seat. It can move about in an uncontrolled manner there, in which case the mobile communication device may end up being damaged. In addition, the mobile communication device poses a not inconsiderable risk to the motor-vehicle occupants. On the other hand, it could also be the case that the person using the retaining arrangement tries to insert the mobile communication device with excessive force into the accommodating means, even though the latter is located in the retaining setting. As a result, the retaining arrangement, and/or individual retaining elements of the accommodating means, may be damaged.